As an evaporated fuel handling apparatus for a vehicle including a hermetically-sealed fuel tank, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2004-156496 discloses a system for controlling the internal pressure of the fuel tank through electronic control in order to prevent evaporated fuel or fuel from flowing out of the tank via a fuel filler port while refueling the vehicle when the internal pressure of the fuel tank is high.